May the Manicure Fairy
May is a Pamper Fairy. Her magic item is a pink heart-pattened nail buffer with red sparkles. Her cousin is Peachy the Pedicure Fairy, Nixie the Nail Polish Fairy and Lenora the Filing Fairy. Sometimes, they all hold 'Nail Parties' and they give free manicures to their fairy friends. May is the 2nd Fairy in The Pamper Fairies. Appearance Eyes: Brilliant sap green Hair: wavy Brown . She wears it down. She wears a matching Luminous vivid magenta t-shirt and skirt with pale pink ballet shoes. Her wand is pink too. Story By PamperFairyContributor “I can’t wait for our manicure this evening!” Rachel Walker said excitedly. She picked up a pencil and a piece of paper. “Me too!” her best friend, Kirsty Tate exclaimed. She picked up a pencil and paper too and the girls started drawing. They both drew a hand with nails and Emilia, one of The Angels told them what to do. “Then,” said Emilia. “You have to paint a pattern with the nail varnish what you’d like to have on your nails this evening!” Kirsty picked up a florescent blue and carefully dabbed it on the paper. Rachel chose striking pink. Both girls had taken ages to do their nail plan, but then a disaster struck. Emilia picked up a nail varnish and tried to undo the lid but it was stuck tight. She tried even harder, this time her muscles flexing, but it was definitely stuck. “Oh dear, girls… I guess we won’t be able to use the pale green,” she sighed. It was obviously Emilia’s favourite colour. Serena and Lexy, who were sitting next to Emilia looked at each other. “I opened that pale green this morning,” Serena pointed out, flashing her green nails. “I don’t see why it doesn’t open now.” “Maybe because you tightened it to far,” said Lexy. “I guess you are the strongest out of us three!” While the three Angels debated on why the nail varnish didn’t open, Kirsty looked at Rachel alarmed. “Could we go and check if there’s another green?” asked Rachel politely. “Sure. When we’ve got the nail varnish, we’ll carry on!” said Lexy, nodding her head in agreement. The two girls raced off into the small room next to the hotel room The Angels were in. “This must be Jack Frost’s doing!” cried Rachel. “We all know he’s trying to stop our pampering sessions with The Angels!” “We must find another Pamper Fairy, and she must come quick!” Kirsty said. Just then, a pink sparkle appeared in the air and it explode “Wow!” gasped Rachel. A fairy appeared in the air. She had glossy, hazel hair and wore a pretty pink top and a matching pleated skirt. She wore white ballet pumps and held a slim, pinkish wand. Her eyes were full of salty tears. “Hello,” said Kirsty. “Are you a Pamper Fairy?” The fairy nodded. “I’m May the Manicure Fairy,” she managed to say through her tears. “I look after the part of pampering- manicures.” “But why do you look so upset?” asked Rachel eagerly. “Well, Jack Frost took my magic nail buffer. He wanted his icy beard to had a sharp edge, so he stole it!” May sobbed. She wiped a falling tear from her cheek. Kirsty got a glance of her nails. They were French Manicured. “Well, we’ll help straight away!” smiled Kirsty. “Oh, thanks, girls!” May said joyfully. Her eyes turned back to its normal- emerald and full of fun. "Where shall we start?” said Rachel. “With The Angels in the room next to us, we can’t go anywhere!” Kirsty nodded in agreement. They could still hear The Angels debating. “We can go to Fairyland!” suggested May. She waved her wand and sparkles surrounded the three friends. They linked arms and in a blink, were in the Fairyland Palace! “Where shall we go now?” asked Kirsty, completely clueless. The girls hesitated for a while. “Shall we head to the Fairyland pamper shop?” May suggested. “We could find some goblins lurking in there, hoping to find my magic nail buffer. Rachel and Kirsty nodded and they followed the fairy to a quiet corner shop in the Fairyland Square. Frankie the Make-up Fairy sat on a bench behind a make-up shop. Destiny the Pop star Fairy was in the middle of the square singing calm and peaceful ballads, accompanied by the Music Fairies. Eliza the Exfoliate Fairy, the fairy who the two girls had met the day before was in a stall offering fairies if they wanted an exfoliating session. Phoebe the Fashion Fairy was in a clothes stall, Honey the Sweet Fairy and Cherry the Cake Fairy were both selling yummy goodies and Brooke the Photographer Fairy was offering free photos. Everything was neat, and only a few fairies flittered around square. There was only one empty stall called ‘Pamper shop of Fairyland.’ “That’s my stall, and I’m running it!” May smiled proudly. “Well, I was until my nailbuffer disappeared!” “We better rescue your nail buffer so you can open your shop again,” said Kirsty, looking very determined. Just then, they could hear a faint squawk and the three friends recognised it immediately- goblins! “It came from that path there!” said Rachel, pointing to a little alleyway behind the stall. May sighed. “That’s where I keep my stock of the nail buffers, and if the goblins hide it in a deep pile of buffers, we’ll be searching for ages!” she exclaimed. “Come on, girls! Let’s follow them!” Flying into the ee darkness, the squawking began to come louder and a weak light became visible. May shone her wand in front of her. “Who’s there?” “Because you’re not meant to be in Fairyland unless you are invited or live here,” added Kirsty. The squawking stopped and the source of the noise showed them. They were goblins! "We-we-we’re s-s-scared of the d-d-dark!” one shivered. May felt in the dark for a light switch and flicked it on. A goblin was holding another goblins in his arms and they were both shivering. “Heh! Now we’ve got light, we can hide this stupid stick!” the first goblin smirked. He stuck his hand in a plant and buried the ‘stick’ in the earthy soil. It sparkled pink sparkles and had red hearts drawn onto it. “Girls, that’s my nail buffer!” whispered May. “How will we get it back?” Rachel and Kirsty thought hard for a while, while the goblins whispered to each other and giggled. “May, could you magic up another nail buffer?” asked Rachel. “And maybe make it even more sparkly so we can persuade the goblins that we’ve got the real magic buffer!” finished Kirsty. May smiled. “That’s a brilliant idea!” she cried joyfully. Waving her wand a few times, she conjured up a blue nail buffer with extra blue sparkles. “Excuse me, goblins,” said Rachel. “What do you want, pesky girl?” asked the second, fatter goblin. “Your mummy?” The two creatures cackled with laughter but Rachel ignored them sensibly. “I’m afraid you’ve got the wrong nail buffer…” “What?” asked the slimmer goblin. “Jack Frost said the magic stick was pink and had red hearts on it.” “Well, that’s where Jack Frost is wrong!” said Kirsty, flying forwards. “You see, people get things wrong all the time.” “The nail buffer is actually blue, not pink. Us fairies want to introduce the new nail fashion, blue nails so we’re encouraging them to paint their nails blue by giving out blue buffers,” explained May with a flick of her hair. “Well…” said the fat goblin. He paused. “Why are you giving the magic one to us?” “Because your nails need buffering so we’re giving you the magic one with extra power!” said May quickly. “I suppose my nails could do with a slash of mouldy green…” said the slim goblin. “We’ll take it!” May nodded happily and the goblins snatched the nail buffer off of May. “Yahoo!” they jeered. “We’ve got the magic nail buffer, and you haven’t!” “Make sure you paint two coats of nail polish on your nails!” called Rachel. “And make sure you tell Jack Frost you’ve got the right buffer!” added Kirsty. The girls laughed after May flicked her wand and magicked the goblins back to the ice world. “That was fun!” smiled May, flying over to the plant and digging it out. She dusted it off with her dress and flew back over to the girls. “Thank you both for rescuing my magic nail buffer!” she smiled. The buffer sparkled with joy as if it were alive. “You girls better get back to your nail decorating!” “Bye, May!” called Rachel and Kirsty. “We’ll see you soon!” “At the Fairy Pamper sleepover, I guess!” smiled May. With a flick of her wand, the girls appeared back at the hotel room. “Hi, girls!” smiled Emilia. She held up a pale green bottle, which had been open. “Serena had used the old pale green bottle and we found out the new one’s plastic wrapper hadn’t been unwrapped!” “How funny!” Rachel laughed. She smiled at Kirsty. They skipped back into the room where they were planning their nail design. “I think we’ll be able to paint our nails now!” smiled Serena. “Oh, we also found a wonderful pink nail buffer that appeared on the table!” “It appeared like magic!” added Lexy. “Let’s start painting!” Category:Fairies Category:Fairy suggestions Category:The Pamper Fairies Category:LexsJB's pages Category:Brown haired characters Category:M Category:Characters wearing ballet pumps Category:Characters wearing pink Category:Characters who wear pink Category:Characters wearing skirts Category:Characters wearing shirts Category:Second fairies in their group Category:Drawn fairies Category:Fan Art Category:Characters who wear dresses Category:Characters wearing dresses Category:Long haired characters Category:Fairies who have pink-tinted wings